Starbucks and Books
by Mikorin
Summary: The blonde heard small footsteps softly echoing out of the hallway of the steps. And out emerged a man not any older than Alfred with emerald eyes and fairy tail blonde hair. The man pursed his rosy lips and seemed to be latching onto a huge stack of books that almost hid his porcelain face. Alfred opened his mouth to offer help, but nothing came out.
1. Chapter 1

AU WHERE ALFRED IS ACTUALLY CALM AND NOT OBNOXIOUS AND POLITE OK

But Arthur is the same.

If you like this, please motivate me by commenting or favoriting! I often forget to write more chapters of the fanfictions I start (oops)

MAYBE THIS ONE I'LL ACTUALLY FINISH GUYS

* * *

><p>Alfred was lost. He breathed out a small sigh and watched the faded white mist slowly rise from his mouth. His lips were chapped, and he knew that they would soon crack and bleed if he didn't have any chapstick.<p>

_Chapstick._

He unconsciously stuck out his pink tongue and rummaged through his belongings to check for one. After a few seconds of unsuccessful attempts, Alfred slung his backpack onto his back and grabbed the cold metal handle of his luggage bag. Gripping the handle with his left, and a map with his right, Alfred took aimless steps towards no set location. The owner of the apartment's wife had been very kind to give him a map of the town, and where to go, but Alfred was still lost. He was, and would forever be, bad with directions.

After aimlessly wandering around, Alfred pursed his lips and checked his phone once again. _Maybe the phone would still have at least one percent of battery_, the sandy blonde thought, grasping his cold Iphone with his pale hands. Alfred frowned as he faced a black screen. No luck.

More wandering. When would it end? Alfred trekked through the town, only to find more and more apartments, single houses, lawyer offices. And then, a library. A small one, not one of the huge ones you would find in New York, but a small, quaint library. Perfect for warming up. Alfred took a moment to lift his scarf up and resumed to walk into the library.

He breathed a sigh of relief when faced with a blast of warm, toasty air. He closed his eyes briefly to enjoy the blessed warmth of the room. When opening his piercing blue eyes, Alfred got a closer look of the library. Two tables stood next to each other, each with an equally large pile of books. The walls were covered with bookshelves crammed to the brim with books. On the other side of the room stood three comfy looking chairs with a sofa and a coffee table in between. A lone rose sat in an enormous blue vase. Two petals had fallen off of the rose and had made their way down to the mahogany coffee table. And in the front was the library counter next to a set of stairs leading downwards into mysterious darkness.

Alfred stared down into the spiraling darkness until a sudden spark of light shot out from the distance. The waxy yellow light flickered on and off for a while until the whole hallway lit up in the faint glow. The blonde heard small footsteps softly echoing out of the hallway of the steps. And out emerged a man not any older than Alfred with emerald eyes and fairy tail blonde hair. The man pursed his rosy lips and seemed to be latching onto a huge stack of books that almost hid his porcelain face.

Alfred opened his mouth to offer help, but nothing came out.

He watched, in wonder, as the small man struggled to handle the stack of books that reached his nose. Alfred frowned a little, then lifted half of the pile from the man's hands. The beautiful emerald eyes widened in surprise.

"You looked like you needed help."

Alfred smiled sheepishly and scrunched up his nose so he could prevent his silver glasses from slipping off.

"I didn't need help. I was perfectly fine, thank you."

Alfred was slightly taken aback. He hadn't expected this kind of reaction. He set the heavy books down and bit his lower lip.

"Well, I uh. Came to ask something..." Alfred looked down at the man's shirt to see a name tag that said his name. "...Arthur."

Arthur frowned, furrowing his unusually thick eyebrows.

"What is it?"

Alfred scooted closer to the man, supposedly British (from his accent), and leaned in closer. He smoothed out the map he had clenched in his right hand and handed it to Arthur.

"Do you know where this place is? I'm moving in today, but I can't seem to find it."

Arthur grumbled and handed the map back to the sandy blonde.

"It's right across the street. You can't miss it. If you do, for some odd reason, just ask someone inside. They'll point you in the right direction."

Arthur's emerald eyes made contact with Alfred's sapphire ones. Alfred stared, mesmerized by the beautiful flecks of yellow and green hidden in his eyes.

"Aren't you going to leave now?" Arthur crossed his arms and stared at Alfred with an irritated look.

Alfred shakily smiled.

"Huh.. Oh. Yeah. I'll be going now, thanks Arthur." He stumbled out of the library doors, blushing profusely.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when the owner of the apartment, an older man named Roderich Edelstein, rushed towards him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?" He fumed, taking a moment to adjust his glasses. The kind woman who had given him the map jogged up to Roderich and grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh my! Aren't you cold? You've been out for a long time haven't you?" She smiled apologetically and turned to Roderich.

"Roderich, go be a doll and boil some water for tea, this young man must be freezing!" She grabbed Alfred's hand, hauled him into the apartment, and then pushed him down into a seat. She grabbed the chair opposite to Alfred and sat down.

"I'm Elizabeta, Roderich's wife. Your hands weren't cold at all, were you staying someplace?"

Alfred scratched the back of his head and nodded.

"I was at the library for a while. Had to ask the librarian some questions about where to go."

Elizabeta chuckled softly.

"Alfred, that wasn't the librarian. The boy... You did meet him right?"

The blonde nodded. "His name is Arthur." Alfred murmured.

"Yes, Arthur. He's just working part-time there, shelving books. Nasty temper too. He never seems to warm up to anyone."

"Roderich? Where's the water?" Elizabeta called, showing a slight frown. Alfred slowly stood up and apologized.

"It's okay, I really don't need tea Elizabeta. I have to unpack anyways. Thank you so much," The blonde grinned and grabbed his luggage and headed for the stairs.

Alfred had nothing to unpack except some clothes, his textbooks for college, and his laptop. But after spending most of his time on Tumblr, it had already become 10 pm. Alfred closed his laptop and set it down on the desk in the room. He sprawled out on the queen sized bed and changed into his pajamas. Usually, whenever he closed his eyes, he would think about video games, or his friends and family. But for some reason, the only thing his mind kept returning to was Arthur, his piercing green eyes, his rosy lips, and his fairy tail blonde hair.

Alfred shook his head and covered his face with his hands. Perhaps, if he saw Arthur everyday, he would be friends with the college student.

Alfred knew where he would be stopping by everyday. And he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>If you like it, please leave a comment and a fave? Those would be nice~<p>

If you want me to write more, please please please just try to motivate me because I know I'll forget about this story sometime soon


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I lied America will be a bit obnoxious, or idk not calm but not obnoxious please excuse me I feel like dying in a hole

sorry for the hella late update I was fixated on animal crossing and haikyuu

Enjoy~

Alfred blinked sleepily. A bluish gray glow illuminated his apartment room. He slowly sat up and felt around for his phone.

5:30 am.

He groaned and rested his face into his hands. He was exhausted, but grateful that he at least got a few hours of sleep. The sandy blonde was an insomniac, and often stayed in his bed tossing and turning, wondering when he would start to sleep. Alfred yawned and threw back his covers. At least he would never run late to class.

Arthur's eyes refused to open when his phone blared. He moaned and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't even slept that late, why was he so sleepy? He stood up, half asleep, and trudged to the window next to his bed. When he brushed away the curtains, he was blinded by warm sunlight. Arthur cracked open his eyes and dragged his feet towards his bathroom.

His hair was a mess. Bits and parts were sticking in all directions, and it looked like someone had grabbed a balloon and rubbed it against his head. His green eyes were slightly bloodshot, and his lips were pale and cracked. A white line had made its way from the corner of his lips to the end of his jawline. He turned on the sink water and splashed water in his face.

Alfred had been on his phone, texting his friends and reassuring his parents that he was okay. They kept on urging him to go to class an hour early, but Alfred was too lazy to throw on a scarf and a coat. He still hadn't eaten breakfast, and it was already 8:00. He checked to make sure his classes started at 9:00.

Arthur hopped into the shower and turned on the hot water. He faced the water and felt the droplets pelt his cold skin. He opened his emerald eyes and watched the single drops hang onto his long lashes before dropping onto the ground. He reached for the shampoo and closed his eyes again.

Alfred grabbed a navy sweater and slipped it on. Before grabbing a pair of jeans, he pushed aside the curtains and opened the windows. Warm sunlight lit up his messy hair and turned it into golden strands.

Arthur threw on some clothes and rubbed his wet hair with a towel. He then grabbed his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth. While pacing up and down, he ended up in front of his window again, gazing out to see another man on the opposite side. He had handsome features, with golden hair and broad shoulders. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was curved into a slight smile.

Arthur's eyes were fixated on the man's face, mostly in awe. He was jolted out of his thoughts when the man's eyes opened to reveal piercing blue orbs. The emerald-eyed teen flinched. He remembered who it was now. The man from yesterday, the one who had asked Arthur for directions on where to go. He snickered at the thought of it. There were only 5 apartment complexes, all with big signs, how could he miss it?

"Um, thanks for helping me yesterday!"

The teen called out from across the gap, which was about an arm length away. Arthur flinched

"You don't have to yell, I can hear you perfectly fine. We're literally a hair length away from each other you know."

Arthur expected some kind of frown followed by a snide remark. He wanted the teen to glare at him and mutter about how rude he was. Arthur bit his lip. He wanted nothing to do with anyone in the town, anyone anywhere in general.

"My name is Alfred." The blue eyed teen said with a grin. "Yours is Arthur right? Remembered it from yesterday."

Arthur frowned at Alfred and sighed.

"Yes, I remember. Now if you would excuse, me.." Arthur reached and lowered the blinds. He then turned around and ran to the sink. A second more, and he would have had to spit out the bubbles in his mouth out the window. After packing his backpack, he slipped on his shoes and trudged out of the apartment building. He liked his professor, and his school was quite nice, but he hated interacting with people.

Alfred flinched slightly at the cold eyes that Arthur had fixated on his. Maybe he didn't like company all that much? The sandy blonde grabbed his stuff and shoved it into his backpack. After doing so, he hopped into his shoes and turned up the volume of his phone.

Alfred almost slammed into Arthur. The fairy tale blonde glared at Alfred and grit his teeth.

"Watch where you're going, you bloody twat!"

Alfred frowned as he trailed behind Arthur. At least he knew where his school was.

(TIMESKIPYAEYWOWSMUCHEXCITEWOWOWOWOWOW)

"Velcome to History."

Alfred gulped as he watched a broad shouldered, well-toned man walk up and down the aisles.

" I am Mr. Beilschmidt. He turned around and rested his piercing ice blue eyes on the small man behind him. The man had olive toned skin and shiny brown hair. His eyes were wide and excited and looking closer, Alfred could see tiny flecks of gold in them.

"Ciao everyone! My name is Feliciano Vargas, and I'm an assistant teacher! Learning under Ludwi- I mean Mr. Beilschmidt here." The italian patted the German's back before continuing. "No need to call me Mr. Vargas, you all can call me Feli! Let's get along!"

Alfred watched as the teacher lightly smacked Feli in the back of the head.

"Vell, let's get started shall we? Turn to page 105 please..."

(ANOTHER TIME SKIP IM EXCITED)

Alfred breathed out a sigh and watched soft tufts of snow float down from the sky. He hadn't gotten any of the things taught today in class, and he knew that the teacher would give an exam about it a few days after. He shoved his pale hands into his pockets and pushed the library door open with his shoulders. The soft jingle of the bells attached to the door woke a certain teen up from his light nap.

"H-hello."

Arthur groaned and didn't bother to cover his mouth when it opened for a yawn. He scratched his head and glanced up at Alfred. The british teen's sleepy eyes immediately shot open and reflected a slight bit of embarrassment.

"I-It's not what you think.. I wasn't sleeping, I promise you. L-Lost the way? I can help you with that.."

Arthur stuttered and looked at the ground. Out of all people, he was woken up by Alfred. For some reason, bitter resentment rose up from the inside of his heart.

Alfred chuckled at the sight of Arthur scrambling to get his act together.

"I came here to see you." The sandy blonde smiled warmly at Arthur's reddening face. The british teen's face soured up into the usual frown.

"Look, I don't want to talk to you or anyone else for the record. How about you go home and stop pestering me about side conversations?" Arthur snapped and glared at Alfred. He expected a look of disappointment or slight resentment from the American's light bronze face. However, only a small grin made it's way onto Alfred's face.

"I'll get you to open up somehow Arthur. I'll go home today, but expect me to be here tomorrow!"

Alfred gave a quick wave before sprinting out of the apartment.

Arthur looked down at his hands. Why did he always say these horrible things? Maybe it was because of _him. _Arthur shook his head.

At least Alfred was coming tomorrow.


End file.
